


A Chance Encounter

by days4daisy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Crushes, Fake Eyeballs, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Imprisonment, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: The inmate next to Rocket has a fake eyeball.





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Hurt/Comfort Bingo Square: Imprisonment
> 
> Enjoy!

The inmate next to Rocket has a fake eyeball.

It’s been a hell of a day. Scooped up on Xandar, tossed in the freaking Klyn, strapped in a stupid pair of arm cuffs for making too much of a row. Rocket isn’t fazed; bad as the Klyn is Rocket has busted out of badder. But the fake eye is definitely a mood lifter, pretty gold iris and all.

The guy wearing it is a mountain of muscle. Must intimidate most morons, but size doesn’t matter to Rocket. Everyone is bigger than him. Bigger they are, harder they go down. Doesn't hurt that he's a looker too. Burly and blonde, hair cut short.

Rocket leers at his cellmate. “Bet you that eyeball I’ll break outta these bolts faster than you.” 

Rocket’s wrists are iron bolted to the wall, his ankles locked on the floor. The Klyn, at least, will be somewhat of a challenge for Rocket. He's used to rusty old chains in other joints. 

Rocket’s companion laughs at the proposition. “I don’t think so.” Deep voice, weird accent. Kinda hot.

Rocket isn’t deterred. “C’mon, big guy like you? I got no chance! Work those big arms, you’ll bust right out.”

His goading earns a smile. “Oh, I would win. Easily.” The guy is all scars and ego; yeah, definitely hot. Rocket still wants the fake eyeball, but he won’t mind chatting this guy up in the meantime.

He baits his new jail-friend with a sigh and reclines as much as his shackles will allow. “If you’re so sure,” he says, “why not take the bet? You win, I’ll owe you a favor.”

“A favor from a rabbit? A mighty proposition.” Rocket cocks his head - did the guy just call him a _rabbit_? “There is something you could help with, friend, but I’m afraid this false eye is not worth the assistance I seek.”

“Oh?” It’s one thing for Rocket to offer a favor to a dude he doesn’t know as a courtesy. It’s another to hear that the guy already has something he wants in mind. Rocket proceeds warily. “The eye don’t work or something? I still want it. Couple tweaks here and there, good as new.”

The guy gives him another smile, this one wider, way more casual. It’s like they’ve been pals for years, not meeting now in the same clink. Rocket isn’t sure where the guy is getting the trustworthy vibe. Did he not see Groot drop that big goon on Rocket’s order when they first got here? 

“How about this,” the stranger says. “You agree to help me retrieve the information I seek. In return, I will secure you a far more worthy prize.”

“Oh yeah?” Rocket humors him, head cocked. He wants the eyeball, but if the guy decides to pony up a fat pile of credits, well… 

“Fred’s eye,” the guy says, nodding towards their cell door. Rocket catches some purple-skinned dude walking past the glass. His left eye slants unnaturally; it’s blue, moves nice and smooth.

Rocket whistles low. “That's one hell of a nice eyeball.”

“I thought so as well. Far more impressive than my own.”

“Deal,” Rocket says, before the guy can reconsider.

“Well met, friend. I am Thor, Son of Odin. Ki- Prince of Asgard.” For a second, the guy seems far away, good eye losing its focus, mouth parted on an unspoken thought.

Rocket can’t say he knows much about Asgard. Land of hoity gods is the word, which would explain the weird voice. Some people think the place is a myth. Guess not, unless this guy is delusional on top of being dangerous enough for the Klyn. 

Rocket usually wouldn’t give out his own name, but he and Groot won't hang around long enough to regret it. Besides, Rocket is getting a sweet eye out of the deal. “Rocket,” he offers, “but don’t get too attached. I ain’t sticking around this dump long.”

Thor grins. “We are the same in that regard. This is merely a quick stop.”

Rocket snorts. “Hell of a vacation.”

“I don’t know, some might find the place rather quaint.” Thor glances at his own outstretched arms, admiring the metal fastening them to the wall. “It's charming, they truly believe these will hold me.”

“Doing the job so far,” Rocket points out, but he’s intrigued. There are all kinds of rumors about Asgard. The people are big and strong, may even be immortal. Thor has the look, that's for sure. He's like a sculpture out of some rich dude’s art collection. 

“I’m in no rush,” Thor says. “We are having a lovely conversation, aren't we?”

Rocket rolls his eyes. He knows a butter job when he hears one. “So, you want info. About what?”

Thor’s smile thins. “I couldn’t help but notice that you arrived here with a pretty green friend.”

Rocket snorts; he should have guessed. “She ain't a friend, let’s get that straight. Jerk meddled in me and Groot’s business, whole reason we’re stuck in this joint.”

“I see,” Thor says. 

Rocket cuts in before Thor can keep up the questioning. “Look, you clearly got a problem with Thanos,” he says. “Take a number, so do all the morons here. You want at Gamora? Go right ahead. ...I still want that dude’s eye, by the way.”

“My quarrel is not with a daughter of Thanos,” Thor says. “And yes, we will retrieve the eye as promised. I am a man of my word, rabbit.” His nod is way too sincere.

Rocket starts to correct him but snaps his mouth shut. Who cares what Thor calls him? “So, you got no issue with Gamora. What do you need her for then?”

“The location,” Thor says, “of her father.”

Rocket shoots Thor an incredulous look. “Location? What, you gonna drop in on Thanos for dinner or something?”

“We have a few matters to discuss.” The smile returns to Thor’s face; wide and confident.

Rocket is pretty sure he’s dealing with a psychopath at this point. Then again, he’s always had a soft spot for a good death wish. “Uh-huh,” Rocket prods, “what matters are those?”

“Oh, you know. Why he chose to imprison my brother. Torture him. Corrupt his mind and set him loose in the realm I am sworn to protect. He released an army upon the planet, murdering by droves. And there is more. So much more, but,” Thor’s mouth quirks higher; there is no humor in it. “Oh yes, we have much to discuss.” A twinkle flashes in his good eye. Or is it the start of tears?

So, Thor is insane enough to want revenge on the baddest of the bad. He is one suicidal son of a bitch. Anyone with half a brain knows that there’s no taking on Thanos with a full-fledged army, let alone solo.

Rocket has to admit, he’s digging the stones on this guy. “You talk a big game, pal,” he says, smirking, “but you can’t even bust out of some simple jail cuffs. What-”

Rocket blinks. One second, he’s talking. The next, Rocket can’t see. A flash of white light cuts in front of his eyes. Rocket blinks rapidly, trying to see.

When the glare fades, the metal once pinning Thor’s wrists is a pile of smoking rubble on the floor. Threads of energy crackle from Thor’s fingertips. 

Rocket sits up straight as his own bolts will allow. “Holy shit,” he breathes. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Without comment, Thor plucks Rocket’s arm cuffs off like they are made of string. He does the same with the ankles, and Rocket rubs his sore legs gratefully. 

Rocket braces himself for the much deserved ‘I told you so,’ but it never comes. Thor only nods towards their cell door. “Shall we talk to your green friend first or retrieve your fake eye?”

“The eye,” Rocket says, still mystified. “Definitely.”

“Wonderful.” Thor’s smile is full and pleased as he rises to his full height. Towering over Rocket, he holds out a hand. Rocket takes it, still gawking.

After a moment, Rocket clears his throat. “I ah, don’t suppose you’d want to split a get outta jail card? Me and my man Groot are busting out of here once we get what we need.” Rocket angles a look up at Thor. Hell of a view.

Rocket declines to mention their deal with Quill. Thor is impressive, but Rocket doesn’t feel like splitting their profits another way. Besides, Thor said he's some fancy prince or whatever? He can't be short on cash.

Thor considers the idea with a hum. “That could be rather fun, yes. Thank you, sweet rabbit.”

“I ain’t a - you know what, nevermind.” Rocket digs into his prison garb and comes up with a pair of tweezers. A little jimmy and a wiggle later, the door to their cell pops open like child's play.

Thor looks pretty impressed for a guy who zapped his own cuffs off a second ago. “I see you are a good friend to have,” he remarks.

It’s a little soon for the friend bit for Rocket. A thing like Rocket doesn't trust easily, and going after Thanos? Doesn't matter what kind of lightning show Thor can put on. It's a suicide mission he's on, plain and simple. But goddamn, he's hot...

Rocket grins up at Thor. “Feeling’s mutual, buddy,” he says. “Now, let’s get my eyeball.”

*The End*


End file.
